It is known that the drawing and releasing of a bow string produces vibration in the bow arms and, in the compound bow, at the crotch areas, additionally produces unequal distribution of transverse stresses which initiate transverse twisting and longitudinal splitting.
The prior art treats the vibration problem by a disposition of weights, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,196,860 to Hoyt, Jr. and 3,525,322 to Lee, which disclose mounting simple weights on an archery bow, and French 2,520,494 to Pugnaire, application published July 1983, which discloses a pair of plates to be mounted on a bow and wherein one plate supports a pair of spindles that each extend through a coil spring while a second plate is mounted on said spindles and is influenced by the springs.
To contend with the problems of transverse twisting and longitudinal twisting in a compound bow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,138 to Caldwell discloses extending the handle to meet each arm element at an intermediate section thereof and attach thereto by a pivotal member that is clamped onto its associated arm element near to or adjacent the inner termination of the arm crotch, the inner arm end being tethered to the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,883 to Meyer introduces bow twist resistance by thickening sections of the bow limbs and adding elevated string guides.
A further problem, but ancillary to archery bow use rather than to basic structure, is the support thereof in the field. It is not desirable to support the bow either on the ground or depending from a crook formed by its basic structure.